


Ghoul family goes to Comiket

by kenyakaneki



Series: Yomokane fics [11]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, kaneki is a fujoshi, kanekis son is a fudanshi, yomo loves bara and is bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: Warnings : genderbending , au , consumation of human flesh , presence of oc .Rated : +13 .Couple : Yomokane .Summary : A short story about a ghoul family planning a walk in the Comiket, the largest fair of doujinshis in  the world.Ie , Kaneki, Yomo and their son planning to go the famous doujin event.





	

Inital note : This is a fanfic focused on the family relationship. Although contains a couple. Kaneki is a woman here and she has long hair. His first name is Kana. Osamu is 16 years old.

Narrator P.O.V.

"The smell of human flesh filled the kitchen. Tasty steaks were fried to a delicate pair of hands.

There was only one female figure in the tiny room. Small, pale, with long hair wrapped in a scarf. Her garment consisted of a white shirt,

gray skirt and black apron .

Figure hummed while preparing the meal.

When she finished the fries, put three steaks in each of the 3 dishes put the table.

So , she called the rest of the family:

"Renji, Osamu, come eat!"

Minutes later, two silver haired figures stepped into the kitchen.

One was a tall, muscular man. Silver hair at shoulder height. White shirt and black pants.

The other was a super skinny teen like her mother except for short silver hair.

..................................

The meal began in silence until the teen broke the emptiness of the words:

"Um, Mom, Dad? Can i ask you something?"

"Tell me, son." Said Kaneki.

"Mom, i want to go in Comiket." Said the young man.

Kaneki smiled:

"So, my son wants to go in the biggest doujinshi event in the world?"

"Yes, mom, i do."

"And to buy that , can i know?" Renji asked.

Osamu blushed and could not answer.

Yomo looked at the child in the eye and asked:

"Osamu , you are not thinking of using fake ID to buy doujins +18, are you?"

Osamu became even redder.

Kaneki looked at her husband and said:

"Renji, look at the language. You let the boy even redder."

"Kana, know how are the young people today. They just want to know pornography."

"Love, there is a subtle difference between pornography and erotica. And know that at the age of Osamu, i read erotic books and manga yaoi +18. Not to mention the fanfics."

Osamu looked at each of his parents, took a breath and said :

"But know , dad , i want yaoi doujins of my favorite animes. I am fudanshi and i'm very proud of that."

"What i did do to have a fudanshi son?" Renji sighed.

Kaneki laughed and said : "Simple, dear . You married a fujoshi . And bold."

"Yaoi fans, i deserve them!" Renji said.

"Oh, Dad. Stop complaining. Liking yaoi not hurt anyone. I could be killing, stealing, cannibalizing. However, I'd rather just see two men together."

"Yeah, Renji, the boy is right. Liking yaoi have nothing else."

"I know there's nothing too much. But , i do not like yaoi. My business is bara. Manly men catching each other. That yes that is true of manga." Yomo said.

"Daddy, do you like bara? Wow! I'm not a big fan of it, but i enjoy a little. Dad, you have my respect."

"It's because you did not see him when younger. When , i met Renji, he was so obsessed with bara , i thought he was gay." Said Kaneki.

"I was never gay, just for the record. I always liked men and women. I am bi and proud. And yes, i 've had a colossal fall by bara. It is not as strong, but i still short enough the genre."

"Wow, Dad! Why did not you tell me about all this before?" Osamu asked.

"Darling, your father is a great mystery. He likes to hide things. But , honestly speaking, i think he was afraid of you doubt his masculinity." Said Kaneki.

"Wow, Dad! I would never get mad at you if you found that you like men. While you respect mom, i do not care." Said Osamu.

Yomo was quiet.

Well quietly.

But , deep down, he was happy to know he could still love bara and his son respect it .

The rest of the lunch went silent.

.................................................. ...........

Months later .....

The family has a hard to go the long awaited Comiket. They worked hard.

Osamu and his mother ran the whole show behind yaoi and yuri doujins . Kaneki kept her promise and bought the most adults comics for the boy. They bought a lot of comics, manga, blcd, fanart. There were two very full bags. And not to mention the pins, of course.

As for Yomo. Well, he was running the shonen area. But also, the bara section.He returned with many bara doujinshi who came to receive sung from some bears (read big and hairy men ) who were on the way. Renji had to show the alliance and to pull away from his pursuers. It will be quite something to read at home. And cross his fingers that his family forget yaoi and surrender to bara.

The family had a really fun day. And again rejoices and bounces into the house. "

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the full moon for the nonsense fanfic . I am Cancerian .


End file.
